The Singularity: A Pokémon Story
by Tallictr
Summary: Growing up on the streets isn't easy. But it's worth it when those around you recognize you for who you are. The question is..who are you? A Trainer? A Grunt? A Master? Or are you just..you? Nothing more, nothing less. The boy who scavenged for scraps so he wouldn't starve. Who taught himself to read and write. Who did whatever it took to live another day. So tell us, who are you?


**I Don't Own Pokémon. But I** ** _can_** **make a Fanfiction about it. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: The Comeback**

Speeding down the street I tried to avoid hitting any people crossing the street. Fortunately no one was hit. Unfortunately the police cars that I've been trying to outrun haven't budged an inch out of place. This wasn't going well for me. Not at all.

 _Three days earlier_

"Hey Dan, you up for a little errand?" I knew what he meant by errand and to be honest I had no desire whatsoever to be a part of it. "It's going down three days from now. Be ready to go at my place."

He gave me a clap on the shoulder and as he walked away I heard him call out "Big money this time. Much more than what you get working at that department store." I sighed. Unfortunately he wasn't asking so I didn't have the option of saying no.

Living in the streets has its disadvantages. Even more so when it's run by a gang. And don't let the name fool you, because it's more of a gimmick than a show of power. The thugs in Team Rocket are as ruthless and coldblooded as they come.

The asshole who just 'offered' me a job is proof of that fact. If I had shown any sign of saying no I would've had my legs broken and my throat cut. Fucking animal. Around here he's acts like a big shot with power to spare. But in reality he's worth less than one of Team Rockets grunts.

You see, that Pokémon champion Lance and _his_ crew known as the Elite Four, well it's not actually a gang or anything but they do get shit done, are starting to crack down on Team Rocket. They've even gone as far as cooperating with the police force.

So now that they can't move as openly as they used to, they've been outsourcing most of the low level operations onto people like Thug #1 over there who then has people like me carry them out. And since he's the big fish in this small pond that means that we small fish have no choice but to fall in line.

And it's not like we can't just remove him from his make shift throne. It's just that if we do there's a high probability if Team Rocket sending in some actual authority to oversee things. So we've left him where he is. For now.

The only good thing about this crap situation is that I'm actually making money from all these low level gigs. Not that I'm not reluctant to do them, it _is_ a crime after all, it's just that I'm desperate to get the hell out of here.

As ridiculous as that may seem, I'm trapped here. In the slums, that is. There's no way out because Thug #1's small group of bootlickers watch this place like hawks. No in and no one out for fear of being ratted out to the cops.

Anyway, the next three days consisted of me preparing myself for whatever 'job' I'm about to do. What sucks is that I brought this upon myself. It's no secret that I'm no pushover.

If I need to I can kick major ass. But not when I'm up against thirty dudes rolling deep with a decade of experience over my head and a belt full of Pokémon. I'd be begging for a beating. But since I'm such a 'valuable asset' with the skills necessary to hold my own in a bad situation I find no trouble in getting put down for 'jobs'. It sucks, even if I am just the getaway driver.

About an hour before it's supposed to go down I'm at the meeting spot. Once the other three people show up with thug #1 and a van we get in and I drive following their directions. We pull up to a Pokémart.

As they get out of the van I notice the empty bags and broken pipes in their hands. Thug #1 looks at me and tells me to throw him the keys. I, very reluctantly, do so before he turns around to talk with the others.

'Why did he ask for the… Oh no. They're not doing what I think they're-' I lose my train of thought as they burst into the Pokémart screaming about money and bashing what they can into pieces with the metal pipes.

Time seems to slow down for me as I think assess the facts of the situation. One: They're trashing a store and they're not being quiet about it. Two: I noticed about three police vehicles on our way over here. With very little doubt they've probably heard the noise. Three: I'm pretty sure getting caught was the plan. Those assholes!

Four- I look at thug #1 who throws me a vicious smile while jingling the keys to the van- I'm not part of whatever plan he has. Which means…

As fast as I could move I unbuckled my seatbelt and broke open the area underneath the wheel. Grabbing the two wired I thought to be the ones I needed I frantically began to try and hotwire the van. It was a miracle that it even worked as I had only seen this before once during another 'job'.

I got back in the seat and strapped myself in. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! How could this happen to me. I looked into the window of the store where I saw _Asshole #1_ gaping at me. Giving him the finger I took off fast enough to get the hell out of there but still sort of under the radar.

Suffice it to say, it didn't work out at all. I don't know how they found me out but I soon found myself hauling ass down the road trying not to add manslaughter onto any charges I most likely had.

I was driving at top speed for twenty minutes before I saw the forest on the outskirt of town. I can lose them in there. I swerved right before the clearing ended and was out of the van and into the woods faster than I could realize.

I was strangely out of breath just from driving and could only run for about half of a mile before stopping to rest. I could hear one of the officers giving orders to search the woods. I could also hear some barking from what sounded like Growlithes. Great. Fucking great. Now I've got Pokémon to deal with. Which reminded me, I'm in a forest filled with wild Pokémon. Wild Pokémon that may or may not want to cause me physical harm. I officially hate my life.

 **Scene Break**

I wonder if it's safe to go back to the city. It's been about four months since I went on the run and almost just as long since I've had a decent meal that didn't consist of berries and insects that I found in the bushes, or a nice shower. I mean there's a stream nearby but that's where the Pokémon around here gather.

I think _I'd_ be pissed if someone were to wash their body in the water I use to drink. And knowing my penchant for getting into terrible situations, it's not something I would risk bodily harm for.

It wouldn't be as bad if I had someone to talk to. The nights are admittedly terrifying when you're all by yourself. It _sucks_.

I beginning to think running from the police was a bad idea. If I had explained the situation they might've let me go…Nah. Not even _I'm_ that naïve to think that'd work. I hate Team Rocket. I really do. Bunch of assholes screwing up my already screwed up life. I hope Lance takes them down a peg. Bastards.

I mean I'm seventeen. I'm young; I shouldn't have to be resorting to crime to make a living. I shouldn't have had to resort to crime for anything. I sigh. Not just in frustration but in complete and utter surrender.

"Please." I get on my knees and raise my arms to the sky "If this is where I'm meant to die…just do it already. I won't last another day out here, and my life is nothing if not over at this point. And-sniff-if I have to eat another damn berry-sniff-I might just lose my mind."

Pleading to nobody in particular was hitting my lowest point. But expecting a response from said nobody… it pushed me down even lower. I could feel the sad, hot tears running down my face and off my chin.

This was it. I wasn't going to eat anymore berries. I couldn't. I'm so sick of them I'd just end up throwing them up afterward. I've been lost for I don't know how long and I don't think anyone's coming anytime soon. "It's over. I'm done."

I fell onto all fours and began wailing. Wailing that could be heard miles away in the quiet forest. I'm ashamed to admit it, but it felt good to let it out. Not just about being in the forest but about my life in general.

From the day I was born I was on my own. My parents didn't even have the decency to name me. I was given one by the orphanage that raised me. Daniel. Respectable name. Danny for short. I liked it. It was mine. And by raised I mean given food, clothing, and shelter until I was ten before kicking me out.

As cruel as it sounds, that's how the real world is. If you're old enough to go out and travel the world with Pokémon then you're old enough to raise yourself as well. It's no wonder why Team Rocket's members are so criminal. A brutal world raises brutal people.

Yet, as much as I hate team rocket, their organization does seem to better the world in a sense, a twisted sense, but still. I mean they're still a menace to society sure, but it's a more focused menace. Rather than robbing people of their lives and family, they're robbing them of their money and sadly their Pokémon. Hmm. Things never appear to be in black and white…do they?

I fell asleep from exhaustion with a small hope inside of me that maybe tomorrow would be better. I hoped with all my might that that would be the case.


End file.
